Typically, the bandwidth of AC fluidic or flueric amplifiers has been limited by the dynamic response of the input impedance. This impedance is such that the input control signal is generally attenuated significantly at higher frequencies. Often the bandwidth of available devices is insufficient for many purposes. Particularly, the increasing use of flueric amplifiers for FM and speech processing requires a wider band of operating frequencies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art devices noted above.
Specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a flueric or fluidic amplifier having a significantly increased bandwidth.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fluidic amplifier which will operate at a broad range of frequencies yet be simple in structure, having no moving parts.